ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Destroyer of Heaven, Aren't You?
Plot Jaden slowly opens his eyes, and finds himself in a metallic room with a few machines whose screens flashes. His hands and legs are restrained with chains. Four angels are standing in front of him guarding the boy. The door of the room slides open and a white gorilla with the head of an old man enters the room. Gorilla Man: Looks like our patient had finally wake up. Jaden: Dr. Aloysius Animo, I surely haven’t expected to see you again. Not after what I did the last time we meet. Dr. Animo: It surely is a shock to see the one you killed so long ago back alive isn’t it? Jaden: Just a bit, but now I know that there is a way to get back to live even if you get decapitated. Dr. Animo: I think that I should thank you for this new body. It’s a lot more suitable for me than my old one. Jaden: I knew you would say this. Dr. Animo: Trying to act smart as always, huh? Jaden: Not acting, I am smart unlike you, seriously, who would use chains to restrain Intangibility? (He tries to change, but nothing happens) What? (He looks at his hand, and sees that the lines on it are still dark) Still recharging? No, this doesn’t sound right. It’s your doing, right? Dr. Animo: Oh, so you finally figured it out? Jaden: I just wake up you monkey. Dr. Animo: Dr. Monkey for you! Also, about the chains, they may be a bit old way to do things, but I figured that if a blackout happens they won’t get out like energy handcuffs. Jaden, rolling his eyes: Whatever, I already figured out that me being unable to use my powers has something to do with theme. (He looks at the girls) Anyway, I’m sure that you aren’t working alone this time, so could you explain some things to me? Dr. Animo: Like? Jaden: Like, who is the mastermind behind all this, why am I here alive and finally what are you expecting to get from me expect getting the DNA in my arm? Dr. Animo: Well, I’m not sure that this could help you in any way so I’m going to tell you. About the first, I have no idea about his name, but from what I know he has fought you once in the past and knows a lot about your arm and how it works. The reason why you are alive is that he wants to finish you by himself. About the third, I’m still not sure. Jaden: Someone I know, huh? Dr. Animo: I just don’t know what takes his so much time to come. Jaden, to himself: So, he isn’t here right now? Scene End We see Moto helping the other mercenaries to get up. Some of them are still unconscious while others are too weak to even speak. Moto: Damn that ambush. Lowdo: Wow, what happened here? Moto turns around and sees the alien with a bronze armor that covers his shoulders and chest, but not his fat stomach. Lowdo is carrying a giant laser gun. Moto: Never expected that the day I will see you outside the bar will come. Lowdo: After I was informed that you all were beaten up by those things I couldn’t help but come. Where are the others? Moto: You mean Michael and Jaden? Well, Michael is there. (He points at the boy that is sitting with its back against the wall of a building) He got better really bad, so I don’t think that he could help us. Lowdo: What about the De-Spacer? Moto: Well… we… couldn’t find him. Lowdo: What? Moto: Yeah, the angles kidnapped him. Scene End Lowdo, shocked: They kidnapped the De-Spacer? Somehow I can’t believe it. Moto: Neither can I, but it happened, somehow. Lowdo: Those things aren’t normal creatures are they? Moto: Most likely no. Lowdo: Call the group that was separated from you before the ambush, your group is too beaten up to do anything more. Moto: What are you planning? Lowdo: What do you think I’m planning? Save the De-Spacer of course. Moto: You can’t be serious. Lowdo: Why not? Moto: Don’t you see? Those things are too much even for us! Even Jaden couldn’t stop them, what change do we have? Lowdo: I’m not going to left De-Spacer in their hands! Moto: Even if it cost your life? Lowdo: Yes, even if it cost me my life! Moto: If so, then I have only one question. Lowdo: What is it? Moto: Why are you ready to give even your life for him? Lowdo: It’s not just him. Both you and De-Spacer are like my own children for me. (He looks at the sky) I would die instead of losing one of my children I won’t allow it to happen. (He slowly turns his head at Moto, a sad expression on his face) Not again. Moto, turning away: There was nothing you could do back then. It was our fail not yours. Lowdo: Who knows, maybe if I was more careful it wouldn’t happen. But this time there is something we can do, and I won’t wash any time. Moto: Put this way, I’m with you, but how will we find Jaden? Lowdo: I have something in mind. Moto raises an eyebrow. Lowdo, putting a small grey squared device from behind: You see, the thing that makes De-Spacer unbeatable isn’t his arm, but an invisible field that is around him. Moto: What do you mean? Lowdo: Since I took you under my wing, I was always trying to learn how you powers work, and what your weaknesses are, so we could work on making them disappear. (He clicks some buttons on the device) The only one of you who had almost no weaknesses was De-Spacer. Moto: I’m sure that this is because of his way of life before we found him. Lowdo: This to, but I also found out, that he is able to emit some kind of invisible field that goes on a radius of one mile. Moto: And what does this field do? Lowdo: It’s able to catch signals, different energies and movements, and send the information about them to his brain. It may sounds pointless for you, but it is a big advantage for De-Spacer to have knowledge about anything that surrounds him. Moto: I never expected that this is what makes his so dangerous, I myself would never expect an ability like this to be that useful. But this doesn’t answer how we will find him. Lowdo: I’m going to find the frequency of his field and- (The device beeps) Strange. (He looks at the device which shows that the signal of Jaden’s field can’t be found) It says that Jaden’s field isn’t active. Moto: Could he have deactivated it? Lowdo: Nope, it’s a part of the Parasitrix’s functions, its active 24/7. The only possibility is if those angles have taken it down, and if they have then Jaden wouldn’t be able to use his abilities either. Moto: This would explain how they kidnapped him. Lowdo nods and turns back at the device, clicking buttons. Moto: How are we going to find him them? Lowdo: The only way to take down a field like that of Jaden is by using a different frequency, maybe even a reversed one. Moto: What if it isn’t reversed? Lowdo: De-Spacer’s field is made by many signals as is very complex. Scene End Jaden: So… since when are you mutating humans? Dr. Animo: Since never. Those aren’t my creations. Jaden, raising an eyebrow: Really? I don’t know anyone else who could make mutants that could mess with the Parasitrix. Dr. Animo: Well the mutation’s base was made by me, but the idea of putting it in girls wasn’t mine. Jaden: It was the idea of the boss, right? Dr. Animo: Yeah, he said that they would be more useful against you than animals, guess he had a point. The room suddenly shakes, and the lights went off for a second before coming back. Dr. Animo looks around confused. Dr. Animo: What was that? Jaden: Looks like those idiots finally arrived. The scene shows Moto, Lowdo and a group of armed aliens firing at the angles in another room, this one has a lot of computers in a circle around a giant glowing in blue machine that appears to be the core. The people who worked there are all on the ground dead. Moto and Lowdo take a cover behind a column, and one of the angles hit an alien with a beam knocking it unconscious. Lowdo: You weren’t kidding when you said that they are too strong! Moto: What are we supposed to do now? Lowdo: Go and find De-Spacer, I will cover you! Moto nods. He runs off, with Lowdo showing and starting firing turning the girls attention at him. Lowdo: Come and get me! They all fly at him, but the fat alien throws a smoke bomb in front of himself. The angles all fly through it and look around confused. Lowdo then comes out the smoke with his blaster aimed at them. Lowdo: Confused? Scene End Moto is shown standing in front of a door. Moto: Well, this is the only door here expect the one we entered from, so… He blasts it open and gets in seeing Jaden, Dr. Animo and the four angels. Dr. Animo: Who are you? Moto: Just a friend. He then fires four beams from his hands, hitting the chains that restrain Jaden breaking all of them. The angles charge at him, but the purple haired boy dodges all of their attacks and jumps at the side. Jaden: I maybe can’t use powers, but I still have my skills. A shadow covers his body. He looks up and sees Dr. Animo with his hands in the air. Jaden rolls at the side dodging the powerful hit. Jaden: Too slow. Dr. Animo turns toward him, but gets hit by a yellow beam that knocks him away. Moto: Catch bro! He throws a handgun at Jaden who catch it in the air. Jaden: Don’t call me bro! The four angles charge at him again. Jaden shots one of them in the head killing her, but the other three kick him before he could reach, knocking him on the ground. Jaden raises his hand and takes aim. The three girls all run toward him, as he opens fire killing two of them. The third flies in the air, and charge toward him at high speed. Jaden gets up and runs out the way, as the angle crashes in the ground creating a powerful shockwave that knocked the purple haired boy. Jaden: Damn it! Moto goes next to him. Moto: We must move, the others couldn’t be able to hold themselves for much longer! Jaden nods and they start moving, but suddenly the girl comes out the ground in front of them and lets out a cry, before falling on the ground dead. Moto turns toward Jaden and sees that the handgun is aimed and smokes is coming out of it. Jaden: We don’t have time for this. They get out the room and see that the place where Lowdo and the others are fighting now has the appearance of a real battle field. Lowdo: You made it! The three hide behind some scrap. Jaden: Certainly didn’t expect to see you here. Lowdo: Well, if you don’t get your but in anger every time I wasn’t going to be here. Jaden: How is it going? Lowdo: Bad, they took more than half of us already and blocked our way out. Moto: So, we are trapped here. Jaden: Not really, there is a way out. Lowdo: Explain it then. Jaden: I was thinking about those angles’ wings, and how they block my powers. Moto: Lowdo already figured that they have blocked a field that you emit, which also shuts down your powers. Jaden: I already figured this however, for something like this you need machines, while those wings are made of energy. They can’t block my field, but they still can use the signals needed for this if there is a source to emit them. Moto: You are saying that this source is somewhere here? Jaden: It has to be at a distance from where they could have clear connection to it, and because this is their base I guess that it’s here. Lowdo: I think, that I can caught and change it. But I will need some time. Jaden: We will buy you time. Dr. Animo: Jaden! The three turns around and see the gorilla man walking on all four toward them. Lowdo: Dr. Animo? Didn’t you kill him two years ago? Jaden: Looking at his body now, do you think that I didn’t? But it turned out that the head is where I should hit not the body. Anyway, I will take care of this, you just hack it. Lowdo nods and Jaden then slowly moves toward Dr. Animo. The two then charges toward each other. Dr. Animo sends his gorilla arm against Jaden, who jumps over it, and lands on it before jumping on his head, kicking him and flipping in the air landing on the ground right before the gorilla man falls on his back. Jaden: Give up doc I’m still more powerful than you will ever be. Dr. Animo gets up angry and jumps at Jaden who runs away. The gorilla man then grabs a scrap he found lying around and throws it at the purple haired boy, hitting him in the back and knocking him. Jaden slowly looks up and sees the remaining aliens getting taken down one by one by the angles. Dr. Animo: True, you are better fighter than me, but I’m still a scientist, and scientists use their brains, not their muscles! Jaden looks up and sees the angles gathering over him each preparing energy beam. Moto: No, you won’t! He fires at them, but the attack has no effect. Moto: Not good! Suddenly the angles start screaming grabbing their heads in pain and then fall on the ground unconscious. Dr. Animo: What happens? The lines on Jaden’s arm glow and he gets up turning to look at the doctor with his maniacal smile. Jaden, putting his hand near his face: Any last words? Dr. Animo: I’m not paid enough for this. Jaden’s arm turns red and his eye black. He charges toward Dr. Animo and pushes him in the stomach, sending the doctor flying. He hits the ceiling and falls on the ground. Moto: Let’s finish this. Suddenly, the core starts glowing red. Jaden turns lightly so Moto and Lowdo could see his black eye. Jaden: Looks like changing the frequency of the core has made it unstable, it’s going to explode soon. Get the others out of here, while I take care of the ape. The two nod and run away. Jaden then turns toward Dr. Animo who has gotten up. Dr. Animo: I will smash you. Jaden: Give me your best, monkey! His hand becomes green and the boy jumps high in the air reaching the ceiling. He turns so his head faces Dr. Animo and kicks the ceiling launching himself as a missile. The doctor raises his right first and throws it toward Jaden, but for his surprise the boy goes right through his hand and disappears. Dr. Animo looks around trying to find his opponent. Suddenly Purple tentacles with black lines on them come out the ground and wrap themselves around the doctor before throwing him at the core. Jaden: Don’t tell me that you weren’t expecting an Ectonurite. Dr. Animo: Hmm… interesting specimen. Jaden’s arm then turns robotic and yellow. He runs toward Dr. Animo with both prepared to strike each other. The jackhammer piston on the elbow on Jaden’s arm comes out. As the two fish collide into each other the piston pumps back in creating a powerful shockwave which send the two flying in different ways. Jaden hit a wall and fall on the ground while Dr. Animo got in the core which melted his body and burn him to ashes. Jaden, getting up: Argh! I will feel this in the morning. (He sees that the core starts melting) Calculating… completed. (Jaden raises a barrier of green diamonds around himself right before the core explodes). Outside, Moto and Lowdo just got the last mercenary on a safe distance when the base explodes sending a red ray in the sky. Lowdo: De-Spacer… Moto: Don’t worry, he is fine. Let’s go and find him. They walk near the burning remains where a figure is standing in the smoke. It slowly walks out, revealing Jaden, with his Pyronite arm. The boy’s shirt and pants are torn apart from the explosion. Jaden: Oi, if we are done now I’m going home. (He raises his hands) Cause I really need to change. Moto and Lowdo laugh but Jaden looks at them seriously he isn’t the type that jokes around. A figure is shown watching them from distance. It turns around and disappears. Scene End Moto, Michael and Lowdo are in the bar which is livelier than ever. Moto: Ah, it’s good when we are the most feared ones again. Lowdo: I still wonder who the mastermind behind all this was. Michael: Where is the De-Spacer? Lowdo: He said that from now on he will come here only to get his payment from the jobs. Michael: Why so? Moto: Let’s just say (He snaps his fingers and four girls in pink outfits with no emotions on their faces show up) He doesn’t like my plans for the survived subjects. Michael: Wait, you keep those? Lowdo: Yep, from now they are working here, which is actually very profitably because they are programmed to work as robots and won’t need money because they have no idea how to use it. All they need is food and a place to sleep. Michael: What about their powers? Moto: This is the other bonus, they haven’t lost any of their powers, and if we even get attacked again we have four overpowered girls and one De-Spacer ready. Michael: I wonder, what is that guy’s problem with girls? Don’t tell me that it’s because of that girl. Moto: Well, it still was less than a year since then, but I really don’t get why it’s so hard for him to move on. Lowdo: It’s the first love. (He looks up) From what I have read, the first real love means a lot for humans, there isn’t a way to understand it unless you feel it. Michael: I don’t understand this. Moto: Now you mentioned it, it’s more than obvious that the purpose of this whole attack was to capture De-Spacer, but I wonder why they choose to use girls instead of trained soldiers or something like this. Not to mention that they all bear resemble to the same person. Lowdo, looking at the girls: You are right, so this is why De-Spacer doesn’t want to be around them, because they remind him of… Moto: But I wonder who else could know about this. There were only three persons who know about this, two of them are here right now, while the third is Jaden himself. Lowdo: Actually, you forget about someone. Moto: Who? Lowdo: The killer. Moto’s eyes wide: You don’t say… Lowdo, shaking his head: Looks like De-Spacer’s problems are just beginning. We see Jaden walking down the street with pants that look exactly like his old ones and a new shirt that is black with purple stripes on it. His right hand is in his pocket while in the left caries a white shopping bag. His face bored like always. The boy suddenly stops and turns around looking around. He then shrugs and continues walking. The End. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Dr. Animo makes his first and last appearance. * Most of the Angels are destroyed. * Moto repograms the remaning Angels. * Lowdo reveals some info about Jaden's past. Minor Events * Lowdo explains how Jaden's powers really work. Characters * Jaden Purpnil * Moto Kusori * Lowdo * Michael Morningstar Heroes *Angels ** Serenity ** Lucia ** Annabelle ** Eileen * Hooded Figure Villains * Dr. Animo (first appearance; deceased) Aliens Used * Four Arms (first use) * Crashhopper * Ghostfreak * Armodrillo * Diamondhead * Heatblast Category:Episodes